


The Whole World Is Watching

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Sam, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Sam, Vibrators, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never good when Dean's older brother has plans for him. Especially if those involve wearing a buttplug in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an **Anonymous Prompt:** While Dean's in class, the vibrator stays mercifully low, so he can almost forget it's there (though never quite completely). Between classes and on the way back to wherever they're staying, though... he's lucky to get from one class to another without coming just once or twice in a day. Bonus for Sam frequently picking Dean up in the impala just so he can turn the vibrator up and watch Dean go to pieces.
> 
> *
> 
> **Warnings:** age reversal, bottom!Dean, underage, in public, sex toys, slight D/s and humilation
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Dean is clearly underage, around sixteen. Sam's age isn't mentioned, but there's a clear size / & age difference. Take your pick if Sam is 18 and looking like an adult already or if he's just older than his classmates because he help out on hunts so often.

It was Friday and Dean hated his life. Usually he would be gone be now, because he had two free periods after lunch and skipped the rest, but his biology teacher had forced him to serve a few well earned detentions. If Dean left early or refused to show up, Mr Richards had threatened to fail him in class and while Dean could care less about his grades, Dean couldn't bring these news home.  
  
Dad wouldn't care. If he was around to do so. But Sam? Dean swallowed, when he thought of his older brother.  
  
No, he wouldn't fail the class. Sam always looked to disappointed, when Dean caused trouble in school and failing his brother was far worse than failing biology.  
  
At least it wasn't history. Sam had ruled that he couldn't force Dean to learn for subjects he would never need, but his older brother was ruthless when it came to classes that could be useful on hunts. Which made Dean an excellent student in sports, history and chemistry, but it didn't keep his bad boy image away. Okay, the girls in his class thought he was a tough guy. The teacher called him a smartass, but the only person who really mattered to Dean?  
  
Well, Sam was different. Sam couldn't never compare with the people of this small town, where the sheep had an higher IQ than their shepherd.  
  
A knock on the door startled Dean from his musings why the hell his Dad chose this town and even Mr Richards choked on his coffee, before he pulled himself together in front of the few students he was supervising.  
  
„Come in,“ Mr Richards called with some heavy disappointment in his voice.  
  
But any anger quickly disappeared, when he saw who just chose to grace this classroom with his presence.  
  
„Sam Winchester,“ Mr Richards said happily and for one moment he looked like he was going to hug him. „I'm overjoyed to see you. What can I do for my favorite student?“  
  
Dean wished to know the same. His eyes were glued to his elder brother, who went all out to wrap Mr Richards around his little finger. Not that it took much, many people fell for the smart and handsome man Sam Winchester had grown up to be.  
  
„I wanted to ask if I could use your classroom to do some homework,“ Sam asked with a smile. „Right next to my usual spot they are doing some construction work and I just cannot concentrate. Your classroom is the now the quietest place I could find, I just wished to now if I could borrow a desk?“  
  
„Be my guest,“ Mr Richards answered and offered Sam one of the various empty chairs. There were only two other students beside Dean in this room. „I wished everyone would be like you. Perhaps these delinquents will take you as an example.“  
  
Of course Mr Richards was looking at Dean, but the younger Winchester couldn't care less what the stupid teacher thought about him. Instead his eyes were burning into Sam. When Sam walked towards him, he mouthed silently  _What are you doing here?_   
  
Unfortunately Sam didn't offer him an answer. He just smirked and Dean cursed his elder brother. Sam had a plan, obviously.  
  
Dean's eyes widened in surprise, when a lunchbox landed on his desk. He looked up and saw Sam's huge frame towering above him.  
  
„You forgot it this morning. I bet you are hungry,“ he whispered and then chose a chair on the right, one row behind him. Dean could still see his brother in the corner of his eye.  
  
He wondered what he should do, what Sam was aiming at, because he did not forget his lunch. Sam made sure he had one every day, since his brother believed in healthy food. Dean never protested. Who in his right mind would turn down free sandwiches?  
  
Since Mr Richards had disappeared behind his newspaper again and had obviously chosen to ignore the rest of the world, now when Sam was here to keep an eye on the other students, Dean opened the lunch box under his desk. Yet as soon as Dean had opened the lid, he smashed it back down.  
  
Horrified he turned around to stare incredulously at Sam.  
  
„What the hell?“ Dean whispered furiously, his whole body alert and a blush threatened to cover his face.  
  
Sam just threw an arm over the back of his chair and casually started playing with his pen. It looked like he was actually doing math homework. But Dean, having seen the contents of the lunchbox, knew better.  
  
„Consider this a response to the many classes you skipped since we got here. Do you think I wouldn't notice?“ his brother finally answered, quiet but firm. „Put it in, Dean. This is your punishment.“  
  
Dean swallowed. He knew he could simply ignore what Sam said, but usually it wasn't a good idea. Besides he had never done this before and the thought was … Dean couldn't describe it. Once again he looked at his brother, who as staring at him with an intensity that made Dean's cock stir. He knew that look. Sam usually had it, when he ordered Dean to finger himself and keep quiet, because Dad was sleeping just behind the next door.  
  
And like always, he couldn't escape.  
  
With trembling hands Dean opened the lunchbox again. Inside it, right between the sandwiches Sam had actually made was a butt plug. Dean had never seen it before. It was black, made of silicone and was medium sized.  
  
„Fuck,“ Dean cursed.  
  
Internally he fought a battle. He wished to know what it would feel like. Or what Sam had planned exactly, but on the other hand … this was school. They were in frigging public. Surely Sam didn't really expected him to do this?  
  
Dean glanced around. Mr Richards was reading his newspaper and probably wouldn't look up until the bell rang. His classmate Randy had chosen a table right next to the door and slept ever since he sat down. He hadn't even noticed Sam's arrival. Only Tom worried him. Tom was a ruthless baseball player, a grade above him and sadly sitting three rows behind Dean. Only Sam's huge frame blocked the view.  
  
Unsure what to do, Dean looked over his shoulder. Sam was still looking at him, his gaze slowly traveling down to Dean's ass.  
  
„This is better be worth it,“ Dean grumbled, but he couldn't deny the heavy spike of arousal he felt, when his hand curled around the toy.  
  
Slowly he put the lunchbox into his bag, while grabbing the lube he kept in there at the same time. Fuck, what did say about him that he had a nearly empty bottle of it in his school bag? Taking a deep breath Dean started to warm the toy in his hands. In the mean time he tried to think of a way how he could prepare himself without anyone noticing.  
  
It was luck he was wearing a rather baggy jeans today. Perhaps it was one of Sam's? Anyway there was enough room for him to reach around and push his lubed fingers into his pants. A hiss escaped Dean's mouth since the lube was cold, but as soon as his fingers touched the rim of his rectum the uncomfortableness turned into pleasure. He had done this very often to himself, but only when Sam was watching.  
  
Ever since the first time Sam had been watching.  
  
Dean couldn't help, but look for his older brother again. It didn't matter he had currently two fingers in his ass. His eyes found Sam's and Dean's breath hitched slightly.  
  
Sam had his cell phone out and while it look like his brother was using it the calculator app for math homework, Dean saw the blue light in the corner. Which meant Sam was recording this. A small whimper escaped Dean's mouth, when he thought about this. Sam did this, sometimes. But very rarely Dean got to see the pictures or the videos his brother made of him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to, because Dean burned with humiliation when he remembered some of the stuff Sam had filmed him doing.  
  
Yet nothing came even close to this.  
  
Biting his lip, Dean waiting for Sam to say something. Meanwhile he traced to ring of muscle with his fingers, pushing slightly.  
  
„You are doing good, Dean,“ Sam praised him. „Now push your pants down. I want to see your ass, when it enters you.“  
  
„Y-Yes,“ Dean responded and fought back the _Sir_ that nearly escaped his mouth.  
  
As ordered he pushed his jeans down as far as he could without revealing himself. Thankfully he was still wearing his briefs and thanks god, this morning he picked the black ones. Since his two fingers were still inside him, Dean started to slide them in and out. If Sam would be doing this, he would be a withering mess in seconds. His own weren't enough, they weren't thick enough. Dean needed … the plug.  
  
It felt heavy in his hand. Big beyond measure and he had no clue how he was supposed to insert it without anyone noticing.  
  
„Lift your ass,“ Dean heard the order and without questioning his brother, he complied.  
  
Pulling out his fingers, Dean pushed himself up. If Mr Richards would probably think Dean was stretching himself. Well, something would be stretched for sure. Dean's thighs started to quiver, when he positioned the toy beneath his ass. There wasn't much space to work with, Dean noticed quickly. Sinking down with one smooth movement like he did when was riding Sam's cock, wasn't possible in this case.  
  
„Take in your hand,“ Sam spoke up again and Dean was grateful for the advice. „Push the tip in, slowly.“  
  
Dean twisted the toy in his hand. He couldn't effort to look down and see what he was doing. Instead he gripped the book that had been forgotten since Sam had entered the room. Now the letters were dancing in front of Dean's eyes. All his senses concentrated on the plug that he was pushing inside his flushed and waiting body.  
  
Anticipation and anxiety had prepared him in the last minutes. It was the only explanation why the toy slipped in so easily, despite the lack of preparation. Dean moaned quietly, when the thickest part of the plug breached him and the end pressed against his bare ass.  
  
Relief flooded through Dean. He did it. The plug held firm and was resting now between his cheeks. Carefully Dean dared to look around. He had concentrated so much on getting the toy inside him, he had cared less about keeping the noise down. But so far none of the others had looked up. They were all occupied with themselves.  
  
„You did good,“ Dean suddenly heard Sam's voice right behind him and he jerked around.  
  
Sam smiled at him, while he sat down on the chair next to Dean.  
  
„Mr Winchester?“ Mr Richards asked. He had finally lifted his head to see what the noise was about.  
  
Dean went dead still. His ass was still bare, he was sitting naked on the wood with a toy buried inside him. He couldn't … his breathing doubled in matter of seconds.  
  
„Please, Mr Richards, don't bother. I'm just helping my brother with a passage he doesn't understand,“ Sam explained and like always, the teacher backed away.  
  
„Sam, I can't...,“ Dean whispered to his brother.  
  
„Shh, keep it quiet,“ Sam ordered. „You have done very well so far. Don't you wan to see the result?“  
  
His brother put his phone in front of Dean. The younger Winchester waited an entire minute before he had the courage to pick it up. Finally he switched on the screen and his own sight greeted him. His hands shook in humiliation, when he saw the picture. It had been taken from behind, right in the moment when the plug entered his ass.  
  
„Sam,“ he protested and switched off the screen as fast as he could. „Not here. Please.“  
  
„Why not?“ his brother asked. „It comes into my collection.“  
  
Before Dean could beg Sam to delete the picture, he felt a hand on his ass. Naked as it was, Sam had very good access to it. He started fondling it and even slipped a finger in the passage between his cheeks.  
  
„Lean a bit forward, Dean,“ Sam instructed. „Start reading your book, we aren't done yet.“  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dean obeyed his older brother. Mostly because he hoped Sam knew what he was doing and that they wouldn't be discovered. To create the image of a learning student, Dean put his elbows on the desk and opens his book. Yet even pretending to read was difficult, especially since Sam's fingers began to move again.  
  
A cry of surprise escaped Dean's throat, when Sam used his new leverage to push against the base of the toy. Quickly Dean lowered his head, making himself as small as possible, but his has just the effect that he feels the plug even more keenly. Before he wasn't really aware how big it felt, however now his brother took the base into his hand started moving the plug. The tiny movements weren't enough to call it truly fucking, yet for Dean it was enough.  
  
He wished he could do something, but he had never been good at keeping quiet.  
  
God, how often Sam had gagged him with a T-shirt or something else, because Dean screamed to much? Dean almost wished he had a gag now. But if he was honest, they had never tried sex with proper equipment before. Too difficult to hide from Dad. Even the plug was something Dean had never experienced before. Sam had always improvised when it came to fucking Dean's ass with something different than his cock or his fingers.  
  
While Dean dreamed about not having to hide one day, he rocked back in small movements. Circling his hips, Dean hope to get more pressure from the intrusion.  
  
The rest of the world, sounds and colors, just slip away as his ass swallowed the toy, every time Sam pressed it deeper and deeper.  
  
But instead of reaching the climax Dean yearned for, Sam hand suddenly retreated.  
  
„Oh please,“ Dean complained.  
  
„I know it's not easy, little brother. But you can't come here in the classroom,“ Sam answered. „Do you want to walk up to Mr Richards with an obvious stain in your crotch?“  
  
Slightly panicked Dean shook has head.  
  
„No. No, I don't.“  
  
„See. It's the only pair of pants you have here at school. So you can't come until you have some privacy. Best you wait for me,“ Sam told his little brother. „I will tell when and where you can come, alright?“  
  
„Yes, Sam,“ Dean answered, clinging to his book.  
  
„Yes, what?“ his brother hissed.  
  
„Yes, I will wait for you,“ Dean corrected and tried to go back to his book again.  
  
For good measure, he turned the page. Perhaps it would get easier, but minutes crawled by and he was still sitting with his pants pulled down on the chair and soon the detention would end.  
  
„Sam, can I pull my pants back up?“ he asked after a while.  
  
„Hm, let's see,“ Sam answered and put his left hand on Dean's thigh.  
  
He pulled Dean's legs apart, while making sure not to look in Dean's direction. He solved his math calculations with the his right and searched for cotton of Dean's underwear with the other hand. A sharp hiss told him when he found it.  
  
„Keep quiet, Dean,“ Sam commanded in a voice Dean wouldn't rebel against. „Before your detention ends I wish to know if my gift has the right effect on you.“   
  
Of course his little brother couldn't keep the groan down, when Sam rubbed his hand against Dean's briefs. At least he was hard beneath it. Desperate even if he judged the twitch of his hips correctly.

  
„Oh, what do we have here? Are you leaking precome, Dean?“ teased Sam, when he found a wet spot on Dean's underwear. „And how much, it's spreading pretty quickly.“  
  
Sam saw Dean biting his lip, when he used his long fingers to tease the head of Dean's cock through the denim.  
  
He leaned closer and whispered into Dean's ear, „I wonder how long until you boxers are too damp to wear. How long until it's get uncomfortable? Do you think the other students will hear squishy sounds?“  
  
Now Dean's eyes fell shut. Seeing the pleasure in Dean's face, Sam wondered if Dean imagined himself standing with ruined pants in front of his class.  
  
Since Dean showed no signs of stopping him, Sam continued.  
  
„Or would rather leave your boxer with me before you go to your next class?“ he asked and felt how Dean bucked against his hand. „Does it turn you on, Dean? The thought of having a sextoy inside you while wearing nothing but jeans in public?“  
  
Now Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared at his older brother.  
  
„You can't do this,“ he whispered in shock.  
  
Sam just smirked.  
  
„Sure I can. You won't have much choice, since the bell rings in two minutes“, he said and pulled Dean's pants back up. „Best you prepare yourself, because you will spend the break with me. I still have plans and further instructions for you.“  
  
Dean closed his eyes and cursed his older brother. Angry he shoved his book back into his bag, right under the stupid lunchbox that started this all. Before he could protest or say something to Sam, the bell finally rang.  
  
„Okay, you are now free to go,“ Mr Richards announced, but Dean was barely listening.  
  
He hadn't really planned beyond this detention. He had still an hour of history to kill and gym class right after. Since Sam was dragging up and out of the classroom, he couldn't simply skip them.  
  
„Where are we going?“ he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
The hallway was full of people and Dean had trouble to keep up his brother. With every step he felt the toy shift and in his imagination every student, who look at him knew instantly how naughty he was.  
  
„Somewhere private,“ Sam answered with a dark voice and finally Dean had the time to notice the hunger in his brothers eyes.  
  
_Perhaps he will fuck me now_ , Dean hoped.  
  
It wasn't often that Sam decided to do him during school hours. Usually he waited after everyone had left or he fucked Dean in their motel room, when Dad was gone.  
  
After an endless journey, Sam finally shoved Dean into an empty room and locked it from the inside. Taking the time to look around, Dean noticed it was some kind of storage. For the theater club most likely.  
  
„Dean, pay attention,“ Sam told him and took his chin into his hand.  
  
„Fuck, Sam. What you going to do now?“ Dean asked. „Will you fuck me?“  
  
Even if he was still slightly pissed at his brother, it was impossible to ignore his erection and the toy pressing against his insides.  
  
„Sadly there isn't enough time for it,“ Sam growled.  
  
With one swift movement he turned Dean around and pressed into the wall. Thankfully there was one around who could hear the moan that escaped him, when he felt the base of the plug through the jeans.  
  
„There's always time for sex,“ Dean said wriggled against his brother, but past experiences had shown that he wasn't able to overpower Sam. He could hold his own in a fight, but Dean doubted he would ever be as tall as Sam.  
  
„Not for what I have planned,“ Sam hissed and slapped Dean's ass.  
  
Dean sobbed, when Sam did again. His ass stung already and with every slap the plug was pressed against his prostate. Fuck, he wished Sam would just pull down his pants. He bet it felt amazing on bare skin.  
  
„What … ah...what are you plans?“ Dean managed to ask.  
  
„Dad is leaving today. At least for three days,“ Sam purred. „It's just a small a hunt. Nothing more than a salt and burn, but the drive takes a while. Guess who will be all alone until he gets back.“  
  
„Us?“ Dean asked hopefully.  
  
His hands traveled towards his crotch, but Sam was faster. Pushing Dean even more into the wall, he took Dean's wrist and held them together with one hand.  
  
„Correct. We will be alone in that cabin Dad has rented and I have made preparations. But first you have attended to all your classes. If we get home early, Dad could change his mind and take us with him,“ Sam explained. „Guess, you would rather avoid this since it would ruin all my plans for you?“  
  
„Uh, yeah...,“ Dean moaned unintelligible, his thoughts being occupied by the hand spanking his ass and his own thoughts about the weekend.  
  
When Sam planned something, Dean was usually in for a surprise. The first time Sam fucked him, had actually started very similar. Dad had been away and Sam had used the opportunity to introduce Dean to his cock. Fuck, Dean could come from the memory alone.  
  
Being fingered for hours on three thick fingers, before even taking the head of Sam's cock into his ass was something Dean would repeat any time.  
  
„Are you not going to tell me?“ Dean begged.  
  
On any other day Sam would have no qualms about telling Dean what he indented to do to his ass. Mainly because Dean still blushed furiously at some of the language he used.  
  
„No, I'm not,“ Sam said and turned Dean around again.  
  
His little brother made such a pretty sight. His face was flushed, his crotch showed a very visible erection and the mouth was open, almost begging to suck the only cock Dean had every touched.  
  
Instead Sam pressed his knee between Dean's legs. It was cute how his little brother instantly tried to rub himself against it.  
  
„It's a surprise,“ Sam repeated and pressed the wrist a little tighter together. „But if you are good, if you wear the plug until I say otherwise, you will get a reward. How does that sound?“   
  
„G-good. It sounds good,“ Dean said, but Sam doubted his brother knew what he had just agreed to. He could have told Dean to do the dishes in the next three month and he would have said Yes.  
  
Sam smirked as response.  
  
„Good boy,“ he praised and tweaked a nipple.  
  
After that he let Dean go, who slumped into the ground. His legs weren't able to keep himself up any longer. Trying to catch his breath, Dean didn't notice how Sam reached into his backbag. Only when the toy inside his ass, half forgotten after the teasing from Sam, started to hum, Dean jerked upright.  
  
„Oh fuck, what it this?“ Dean sounded downright betrayed.  
  
„I forgot you never encountered a proper sextoy before,“ Sam murmured and held something up. „It's not just something to fuck your ass with. Like you perhaps noticed, it vibrates.“  
  
Sam kneeled in front of Dean and opened his pants. His little brother had shut his eyes again, far too lost in the sensations of the vibrator in his ass. Admiring the wetness of Dean's boxer's, Sam turned the dial.  
  
„T-this is...it's...“  
  
„It's a delightful thing to play with,“ Sam finished the sentence for Dean, who's hands started palming his cock.  
  
Slapping them away, Sam barks, „No touching, Dean. You promised not to come until I said, remember?“  
  
Dean nodded desperately, but hearing the plug buzz faintly and feeling vibrations go through his entire rectum, he wondered how he was supposed to last.  
  
„Please. Sam. Please,“ he begged.  
  
His brother's response was turning the dial up to the highest setting. At the same time he pressed Dean down on the floor and the tip jammed into Dean's prostate, while the plug rattled merciless from the vibrations.  
  
„Clench your ass around it,“ Sam order and shoved his right hand into Dean's pants to feel the effects.  
  
Below him Dean cried out, but embraced what Sam told him to do. Tightening his ass around the plug extracted wails from Dean. Sam held his palm firmly against the base, hand trapped in Dean's jeans. Almost violently Dean rocked back and forth on the plug until he finally came with a shout.  
  
Lying on the cold hard floor of the school, Dean came to his senses a bit later. The first thing he saw was Sam openly admiring him with his eyes.  
  
„I like the sight of this,“ his older brother said to him. „You were so desperate and you have creamed your boxers like the first time I put a finger into your ass. I think we will thoroughly enjoy the weekend.“  
  
With these words Sam left. Dean only heard the door falling shut and the school bell ringing in the distance.  
  
„Fuck,“ Dean swears and closes his eyes.  
  
His pants are starting to get sticky and like Sam predicted, he would have to decided if he left them on or not. In the end he left them, despite the dark patch on his crotch. Since his jeans weren't ruined, Dean pulled just the zipper back up after he found the strength to stand up again.  
  
Carefully making his way to the classroom, Dean remembered how much he hated damp boxers, but he didn't trust himself. Pulling down his boxers meant touching the plug and Dean … didn't want that. Partly he just wanted to forget the thing. He hadn't come like this in front of Sam for some time and he blamed the toy for his embarrassment.  
  
However there was still Sam's announcement what he would do with Dean. To Dean.  
  
The younger Winchester shivered in excitement and he knew the plug would stay were it was, no matter how often it would hum to life until school was over. Dean barely noticed it anyway. All his thoughts circled around what surprises Sam had planned for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was the last one to leave the gym. It had gotten very late. Usually he was the first to leave, but today he made sure no one was around who could catch or watch him. Carefully he walked towards his locker and sat down on the bench. He flinched, when the toy shifted in his ass again, but at sitting and resting for a moment was more important than whatever plan Sam had cooked up. 

„Oh finally,“ Dean breathed in relief and stretched his legs.

He hurt everywhere.

„Damned Sam, you and your stupid ideas,“ Dean mumbled to himself.

It was one thing to walk around with a sex toy in school. As humiliating it had been from come a small silicone toy alone, this and the hour after been bearable. But doing sports with a stick shoved up your ass? Fuck no. Next time Dean would insist on taking it out. Perhaps he would have, against what Sam had told him, but there had been no time to discreetly pull the toy out. Thankfully the coach just ordered them to run laps for an hour. 

At least this Dean was used to. Dad had done worse and in the end Dean was more annoyed about the toy than angry at Sam. That the toy had rubbing against his insides with every step hadn't made it easier. 

All what was left to do was cleaning up, but Dean hesitated. He didn't want to get naked. During the last few hours he didn't have the time to truly look at the toy he had worn and now anxiety flooded through him. Pulling the toy out would make it real. Looking at the black sex toy would be proof what Dean had done. Dean gripped the bench until his knuckles turned white. 

Why was he so afraid? Fear of discovery perhaps. The horror scenario that a teacher or a student would walk in on him while he used the shower.

„Dean, are you in here?“ A voice called from the door and it took Dean a second to recognize Sam.

„Yeah, over here,“ he answered and closed his eyes.

Mostly he was just tired, but a part of him did not wish to face Sam. His older brother had started all of this. 

A shadow fell over him and Dean forced himself to look at Sam. The huge frame of his elder brother silhouetted against the afternoon sun and Dean unwillingly relaxed. He was pissed, because he ached, hadn't showered yet and had nursed an erection for two hours but now he only felt relief. 

„I watched you for the last half hour,“ Sam told him with warm pride in his voice. „You did so good, you outrun them all.“

„Wasn't really easy,“ Dean answered. „I was faster last week. My time is an embarrassment.“

Sam rose an eyebrow in confusion. Then realization hit him. 

„Are you still wearing what I have you during detention?“ he asked with disbelief.

„Of course I do,“ Dean snapped. „You said so, remember. I wasn't supposed to take it out and I did what you asked.“ 

Once again anger stirred in Dean. He sometimes hated his brother. Did Sam truly thought Dean would chicken out? Dean had given his word, dammit.

Before he could further snap at his brother, Sam hauled him closer and kissed him. Hard. Dean got shoved against the locker and a hand squeezed painfully tight around his neck. Sam mouth was a furnace, a sign of teeth, tongue and strength. All of Dean's anger was forgotten, because kissing Sam is amazing. It all started with kissing his brother, not even three months ago. 

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, chasing his lips and all the need he pushed back while he run his laps around the school, came back. The want nearly crushed Dean or it could have been just Sam's heavy body.

„Hell, Sam. I-i wanted … I just wanted to keep my word,“ he panted, when Sam finally let go of his mouth.

Yet it he kept him close and the embrace reminded Dean of the promise Sam made earlier. A free weekend with no Dad in sight.

„I know, Dean,“ Sam whispered. „You were good. I truly didn't expect this. I wouldn't have minded if you had taken it out, as a safety measure it would have been alright.“

„Good to know,“ Dean murmured to himself. Directed at his brother, he asked, „What now?“

Sam inspected Dean with a look.

„I would say you take a quick shower and we drive home to see what the weekend holds in store for us,“ Sam offered and Dean had to bite back a groan.

He still had no clue what Sam wanted to do, but he hoped it would have something to do with sex. While Dad was away more and more often, the old man tented to return unannounced. It was difficult to predict, when the door would open and the life would gravitate towards the never-ending hunt again. 

„Sounds good,“ Dean answered and finally made his way towards the shower. Pulling his shirt over his head, he asked, „Are you going to join me?“

Sam slowly shook his head, refusing the tempting offer.

„No thanks, still not the right time for us to have sex“ he said. And to counter Dean's slight disappointment. „But I will watch to make sure the toy stays were it belongs.“ 

Since Dean had stepped out if his track pants already, Sam saw how his little brother's ass clenched around the black toy in response. With a small falter in his step, Dean headed for the nearest shower and turned it on.

Sam chose wait in the door frame, casually leaning against the wood and watching Dean cleaning his body with soap. It was quiet in the room, only the sound running water broke the silence. Most of the students had left already, they had better things to do on a Friday afternoon. The elder Winchester realized how truly alone they were. It was just him and Dean. No one would disturb them. 

„Spread your ass for me,“ Sam broke the quietness around them with his whispered command.

It did not get a verbal response. Dean just looked over his shoulder, his body still facing the shower head while turning his backside towards Sam. 

„Do it, little brother.“

Sam's voice is dangerously calm and Dean just looks at him for one moment. Perhaps he isn't used to see Sam like this in broad daylight. He was far more accustomed to hearing the commands in darkness, under the cover of their beds. Well, but Sam could hardly enjoy the view during these evenings.

This was simply an opportunity.

„Like this?“ Dean reached around with one hand and pushed his cheeks apart.

Taking a sharp breath, Sam's fixated on the small black spot Dean just revealed. Of course he had something like this in mind, when he bought the toy. However unlike Dean he hadn't gotten to enjoy it so far. 

„Yes, just like this,“ Sam nodded with approval.

Reaching for a towel, he gestured Dean to come closer. Since the soap was gone, Sam decided to end this now. He couldn't fuck his little brother in the locker room like a horny teenager. No, he could wait. No matter how slow and agonizing it was.

„Sam?“ Dean asked carefully and shuddered, when his brother wrapped him in the towel and started to dry him.

His legs threatened to give in when Sam's hands wandered over his body, not missing a single part. Yet there was always the towel between Sam and soon Dean had to lean against his older brother. He cared less if he got Sam's T-shirt wet. The large hands worked around him until they held Dean's ass tightly. Dean buried his face in Sam's breast, who laughed quietly and squeezed the bottom.

Sam pulled them apart like Dean had done and in the shower and pushed them together again, which left Dean gasping.

„Please, stop,“ Dean begged, „If you are not going to take me soon, Sam, please stop.“

„You are right. We should go home,“ Sam agreed huskily and caressed the crack one last time. 

He stepped back and left Dean alone to dress himself. When he was done, he took his stuff and looked around. 

„Where is the car?“, Dean wanted to know.

„Just around the corner,“ Sam answered and searched for the keys. „But you are not driving.“

„What? Why not?“ Dean protested heavily. It was one of the things he looked forward to after school. The Impala was Sam's car, but everyone in the family knew Dean itched to get his fingers on the wheel. 

Sam looked at him with intent.

„You are not driving,“ he said again. „Not in your state. Safety comes first. I can't have you distracted.“

Dean tried to make a point by lunging for the car keys. Sadly Sam simply held them out of reach and opened the driver's door. 

Pouting, Dean settled for riding shotgun.

„I can keep my eyes on the road just fine,“ Dean sulked after he closed the door.

A laugh from Sam caused him to raise his head. He spotted the remote that had driven him to cream his pants once already.

„Let's bet you'll be in no to state to drive very soon, Dean?“ A wide teasing grin greeted him and Dean cursed.

 

*

 

Like always it took them nearly half an hour to reach the cabin John Winchester had rented for the time being. When the Impala parked at the usual spot, Sam was relieved to see that the truck was gone. Their father had said he would leave in the morning, but no one could predict when John Winchester would change his mind. 

„Home sweet home,“ Sam told Dean. Yet a glance in the right direction told him that Dean probably haven't heard him.

His little brother had his hands still on the head rest, right where Sam had told him to put them to keep him from jerking off in the car. Spreading the legs as far as Dean had been able to and Sam could see even from that distance that they were still shaking. He let out a sigh and turned the remote off. 

„Hgn,“ he heard Dean whimper. 

„I'm still not fucking you in the car, Dean. You have to make through the door,“ Sam called over the clearing while carrying the groceries they would need over the weekend. He get them together with the plug, right before he had interrupted Dean's detention.

Putting the food in the fridge and hiding the rest of the gifts he bought today, he leaned over the kitchen counter and waited until Dean would crawl over the threshold. It takes a while, but after a few minutes Dean enters the room and closes the door. 

He looks at Sam with desperation, because he had been brought back from the edge twice. 

„We are home,“ Dean begins and Sam can hear the plea already. „You said you would fuck me when we are back home.“

„Yes, I did. I will keep my promise,“ he answers. „But first I want you to get on the couch.“

The cabin was a godsend. Sam hated motels because they didn't come with a kitchen corner and rarely had a fridge. In this case it was simply nice to know that John Winchester had his own bedroom this time and wouldn't sleep where Sam intended to fuck his little brother.

„How do you want me?“ Dean asked. He learned it was often better to plan ahead. Sam could such a tease when he manhandled Dean.

„Get undressed,“ Sam ordered. „Leave your boxers on and then you will kneel on the cushions.“

While he watched Dean fumbling with his jeans, Sam waited patiently on the other side of the couch. Since it was standing in the middle of the room, it was perfect to walk around it. Soon he would get to Dean's ass. Right now he was content to see Dean go down in front of him. Both of their hands grasped the backrest. Not far from each other. 

„Please, Sam. I can't take it anymore,“ Dean told him. „The car ride was torture, Sammy.“

The last word indicated that Dean had reached a limit. Sam touched his little brother's cheek and forced him to look up.

„It's alright, Dean. You have done so well, far better than I expected,“ he said and walked around the couch.

The sight which greeted him was glorious. Dean was kneeling on the couch with nothing on his body but the black boxers he had ruined during school. Sam stepped closer to let his fingers travel over Dean's ass.

„You have a respectable ass, Dean,“ Sam mentioned to his brother.

Pressing his fingers into the cleave where the toy rested beneath the cotton, forced a sound from Dean. Not a sob yet, more of a hopeful gasp since he knew nothing prevented Sam from finally undressing him completely. 

„Thank you,“ Dean answered with a shaking voice. „Are you going to put your dick into this fine piece of work?“

Sam smirked and pulled the boxer's down.

„We shall see,“ he said. „First I want to take a look of what I've found here. I hadn't the chance yet to admire what you stuffed into your arse this morning.“

„You-you bought the fucking thing,“ Dean clutched the backrest tighter, when Sam finally took the toy into his hand. 

A small sound followed when Sam took hold of the base and tugged at it. Dean was glad his older brother couldn't see his face. It was mortifying how his body refused to relinquish the toy. 

„Are you enjoying your gift so far?“ Sam wanted to know and dragged the toy back and forth, paying enough attention to his ministrations so that the widest part of the plug always teased the entrance.

„Oh-oh, yes,“ Dean moaned. „I do. It feels different when you're moving it.“

When he started to shuffle around, Sam gripped his hip to hold him still. 

„Good to hear,“ Sam answered.

Then he decided to use more force and set a harder pace. Dean's little moans turned into harsh gasps. Sam recognized them. He knew the sounds Dean made very well. His little brother loved the slight bite of pain the fast thrusts gave him. When he started bucking, Sam pulled his brother back. All what held Dean upright now was Sam's left hand on his shoulder.

„Do you want more?“ he asked.

Not even waiting for an answer, Sam prodded Dean's rim with the plug again. Since Dean had nothing to hold on to, he tried to fuck himself with the toy, meeting Sam's movements.

„I asked you a question,“ Sam growled and slapped Dean's ass.

„Yes, please.“ Dean nodded frantically. „Please, Sir. I need...“

Sam canted Dean's hips a little to get a better angle and shoved the toy back into the tight passage with one swift motion. A second later he turned the remote back on, using the highest setting. Dean came with a shout and Sam pressed the against the plug so it wouldn't slip out. Only when Dean came down from his orgasm, Sam lay him down on the cushions. He watched for a while, enjoying the sight of Dean still clenching around the toy. When Sam noticed how tired his little brother was, he decided it was time for a break.

„Stay here, I'll make dinner,“ he told Dean.

And got only a grunt as response. Sam however felt only indifference. It was Friday and his lover naked on the couch. The evening had just begun and Sam could hear the humming sound coming the plug while he worked in the kitchen. 

Sam put the remote on the kitchen counter and started cutting the carrots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of Sam's cooking filled the cabin and Dean inhaled it deeply, when he stepped out of the shower. Sometimes his brother overdid with his obsession for healthy food, but ever since Sam making dinner for his family Dean stopped complaining. He had never had home cooked meals before, so Sam was a godsend in this regard. 

„What's for dinner today?“ he asked when he entered the kitchen. 

„Nothing fancy,“ Sam answered. „Pasta bake. I found the recipe rather easy to make and we can't from it tomorrow. I made enough.“

Since Sam was engaged with taking the casserole dish out of the oven. Only when he put it down on the counter, he noticed that Dean was only dressed in a towel wrapped around his hips. 

„Do you want to eat like this?“ he smirked, while removing the gloves. 

„Should I bother with putting clothes on?“ Dean countered with a cheeky smile. „Do you like to see me strip?“

„That depends on what are you wearing,“ Sam answered honestly and reached under the towel. 

His fingers found the ring of muscle and they easily slipped inside. Sam had only pushed the first digits inside, yet he felt Dean's breath quicken already. 

„I see you have taken it out,“ Sam commented and withdraw his fingers. 

„Y-yes, it bothered me in the shower,“ Dean explained. For a moment fear coiled in his gut, because he hadn't done as Sam told him. „Should I put it back in?“

Shaking his head, Sam put two large portions on to plates and carried them in the living room. 

„Don't bother,“ he said and turned the TV on. „We'll get back to it later. Let's eat first.“ 

Dean hurried after his brother. Primarily because the food was getting cold, but wrestling the TV remote from Sam was just as important. 

They ate in silence together as soon as they had compromised on something. More often than not they took turns with the TV, but today Sam decided to let Dean have his will. Watching weird TV shows about strange families in suburbs reminded Sam far too often of cases he help Dad with, but today it had the effect that Dean snuggled closer to him as soon as he started to get cold. 

Sam endured it for an hour. Soon after the new episode was finished, his hands started to wander under the T-shirt Sam had offered Dean. Since he was laying on his back and Dean above him on his side, it was just natural how quickly Sam's hand found Dean's ass again. Absently he started squeezing the cheeks or pushed his fingers into the cleave while they continued to watch the program. 

It could have gone on like this, but soon Dean's forehead rested on Sam's shoulder. It made him dizzy how Sam played with his ass like it was normal. As if he did everyday. 

The truth was with Dad's irregular hours it was challenging to have normal sex. Especially since they were too old to share a bed now. Thankfully they still slept in the same room. Sometimes Dean just crawled under Sam's covers, when he wanted to get off in the evening. 

„Sam, Dad is finally away and you promised...,“ Dean inquired, but stopped when fingers dipped into the crack of his ass again. 

„I promised that I would fuck, yeah,“ Sam said and pressed a kiss behind Dean's ear. „And I'll, but right now I'm enjoying the fact that no one is around to watch us.“

The middle finger traced the rim, before it entered the hole. Of course it was difficult since Dean had tightened up again after he removed the plug. 

Sam dragged Dean closer to him. He could feel the shiver running through his little brother, when Sam crocked his finger and pulled it out to return with a second one. 

„Fucking you in the bedroom is nothing new and it's a bet early to go to bed. No, I think we will play a bit more. Here on the couch, how does it sound?“

They hadn't done this before. Due to their relationship as brothers they had to be secretive. In school, at home and where ever else someone could see them. Sam noticed a hint of fear in Dean's eyes. His little brother wasn't used to this and always got a bit shy when sex with Sam was involved. 

„Don't worry,“ Sam said and kissed Dean slow and dirty. „Just let up to get the lube.“ 

Dean moaned as answer, but crawled off his older brother. He followed Sam with his eyes and how he snatched a plastic bag. When Sam had settled back on the couch, Dean gave into his curiosity. 

„What's in there?“ he wanted to know and tried to get a peak. 

Sam smirked and produced two things from the bag. One large tube containing lube and something else. Black, long and distinctly familiar. 

„I already introduced you to a butt plug today. Perhaps it's time to move on to something bigger?“ Sam lifted the vibrator so Dean could inspect it. „If goes well, I don't have to open you up so much to get you ready for me.“ 

Now Dean looked at the new toy with great interest. While he loved Sam's fingers, his brother always insisted on preparing him until Dean was half mad from it. Perhaps Sammy was afraid to hurt him, but Dean secretly suspected that Sam also loved playing with his ass. 

The toy however was new and far larger than the thing he had been wearing at school. 

Dean swallowed and licked his dry lips. 

„Will it feel good?“ he asked. He had too. Of course he trusted Sam, but his brother could be intimidating, especially if he knew what he was doing. Dean could never tell if a confident Sam made him feel afraid or if it turned him on. 

„Of course, Dean,“ Sam assured his brother. „And we can stop anytime you like if doesn't. You never had a problem with telling me no, remember?“

Dean took a deep breath. 

„Okay. Let's try this,“ he said. 

Watching how the intense looked returned to Sam's eyes was reward enough. Sam often held back for Dean, because he was older, stronger and more experienced. Making his brother forget the restraints he placed on himself, was something Dean always aimed to do. 

If took just another toy, he would do it. 

„Turn around, little brother,“ Sam ordered. „This time I get to do this. I waited the entire day. Do you want to guess how often I played the video I made of you this morning? It's glorious to watch you sink down on the plug again and again.“ 

„You could show it to me?“ Dean offered a little breathless. 

„I will take you up on the offer,“ Sam murmured, but he quickly forgot the fuzzy pictures on his phone. 

Very easy too, when he had the real thing right in front of him. Dean was half kneeling, half laying in front of him and Sam went to warm his brother up. For the first time today he reached between Dean's legs and stroked the cock. It was already hard, it never took much to get Dean there and Sam was aware how Dean responded to having his ass played. 

Dean's body was already waiting for him. When he widened the cleft with his fingers, Sam could see clearly how the hole clenched and unclenched around nothing, eager to be filled again. 

„Look at this. Today was the first time you had a sex toy inside you and yet so are so thrilled to have it back,“ Sam whispered and traced the rim. 

Opening the cap of the lube, Sam coated his fingers with it. Dean was already expecting the cold-slick feeling, when Sam pushed his thick digits past the entrance. A pleased sigh from Dean told Sam to go on. Sliding the fingers deeper inside, Sam paused for a moment before he pulled them back out. Since Dean whined at the loss of the contact, the fingers quickly went back in. 

Slowly Dean's hole got wet and warm. Short gasps left the mouth every time Sam sunk his fingers back in and like every other evening, he took his time. 

„Fuck, hurry up, Sam!“ Dean demanded feebly. 

He tried to set a faster pace, Sam instead concentrated on getting his fingers as deep as possible. A stutter in Dean's movements made him pause, his fingers still surrounded by heat. When no protest or cry of pain was issued, Sam realized he found the right spot. He curled his fingers, causing Dean to bolt upright. 

„Y-yes. Right there,“ Dean sobbed. „More, come on.“ 

„Shh, you are doing good,“ murmured Sam and took the vibrator in his hand. 

Spreading Dean's legs a bit, Sam got a better view of the ass. 

„Are you ready?“ he wanted to know and touched Dean's lower back. 

His little brother moaned. „I'm ready, please. You were right, I was waiting for this. Since I found the plug this morning, I thought how it would feel. I got hard just from walking around with it.“

Dean's babbling caused Sam's cock to stir. He had ignored his own arousal until now, but hearing his little bro talk like this woke a dark desire. 

„Keep talking,“ said Sam with some authority in his voice. It would prevent Dean from tensing up. 

„What I'm supposed to tell you?“ Dean whined and shifted when something firm pressed against his entrance. „That I nearly came after running around for half an hour with that in my ass? Or that Tom probably saw us in detention? He was sitting behind us and, fuck, he...“

The vibrator was eased inside with little madding circles and Dean stopped talking. Instead he closed his eyes and concentrated on how the toy felt. It went far deeper than the plug and when he clenched around it the shaft refused to yield. 

„Come on, Dean. Show me your face.“ Dean heard Sam's voice guiding him and slowly he started to breath again. 

Turning around proved to be a little bit difficult. Dean felt the shaft slipping and before it could fell out, he pressed his hand against it. Unfortunately the fast movement made him lose his balance and Dean fell over, directly into Sam with his hand still on his ass. 

„Fast thinking,“ his brother praised. „You are good to keep it inside if you want still my dick today.“ 

With these words Sam's finger joined Dean's and helped him to twist the end. Promptly the vibrator came to life and Dean arched into the movement. The humming was familiar to the plug. Only the vibrations were already far stronger and this was only the lowest setting. Soon Dean had to put one hand on Sam's shoulder to steady himself. Since he was kneeling above Sam the toy threatened to slip out, but Sam's hand still covered his. It was weirdly intimate to feel how Sam moved both of their hands and thereby set how fast and how deep Dean could push the toy. 

When Dean looked down and saw how Sam's hand vanished between his legs, he blushed. Thankfully the tent in Sam's jean's distracted him from his embarrassment. Remembering that his brother hadn't come yet, he started to free Sam's cock from his prison. 

Reaching for the button with both of his hands, the task of confining the shaft inside the younger Winchester fell to Sam. 

„Only the jeans,“ Sam told his little brother and now even his breathing had turned swallow. „You aren't ready for the main event yet.“

„Oh god, why not?“ Dean whined. „I have been waiting all day.“ 

Sam lifted his hips for a moment to get out of his jeans. After he was done he flipped them around and Dean landed face first on the couch. Pressing himself against the body beneath him, Sam answered, „This is only the first step. I told you, I have a lot of plans for this weekend. But you need to follow my instructions.“ 

„Is-is this a test?“ Dean asked and rubbed his hard dick against the cushions to get some friction. 

„More like an experiment. I need to know how far are you willing to go. What I actually want to do I'll explain tomorrow,“ Sam explained and pushed the thoughts away what else had been bought on his last shopping trip.

Instead Sam concentrated on the toy he had in front of him. Taking the end of the vibrator into his hand, he twisted it a bit more and Dean cried out in response. 

„Sam, I can't hold it,“ his little brother told him, fidgeting around not sure if he wanted to come from humping the couch or from the pressure in his ass alone. 

„It's okay. I'll take care of it,“ Sam promised. 

What he failed to mention that he did not intend to let Dean come anytime soon. Rather he rearranged their bodies until he was spooning Dean from behind, their faces turned towards the TV. Propping himself up on one elbow, Dean turned his head just in time to see how Sam started to play with the toy again. As his older brother turned the vibrations higher Dean shook visibly.

„You should watch the show,“ Sam said calmly „It will take time to loosen you up. Right now you 're too tight. I would hurt you.“ 

He took a second to appreciate the view of the toy disappearing in Dean's ass. It was quite a sight, the black shaft was easily sucked into the hole. A fine sheen of sweet covered the skin and tiny moans were escaping Dean's mouth. Sam rubbed his fingers over Dean's ass. The cleft was running hot, all heated up from the skin contact from Sam's hand. 

Carefully Sam pulled the toy out bit by bit. He was relieved to see that Dean was still wet. The toy glistened with lube just as Dean's ass. 

Sam could have done this forever, but Dean broke down fast. 

„Please, Sammy,“ he whined after minutes later. „I can't hold it anymore, please. Sam, please fuck me.“

For a moment Sam hesitated. Edging Dean was something he liked, but hadn't done very often so far. When they lived in motels it was simply the lack of privacy that killed the mood, if they had the time to fumble around at all. With Dad's strict training session on top of it, Sam couldn't fault Dean for failing to be patient. 

But if things go well now, I still have until Monday evening to indulge, Sam reminded himself. 

Scaring Dean off was the worst thing that could happen. Sam still expected to wake up and discover that his little brother had changed his mind about their relationship. It was wrong. They were brothers and to make things worse, Dean was still underage. A good police officer would arrest Sam even without knowing the fact they were related. 

Sam dragged the toy slowly out of Dean. 

„I'm taking advantage of you,“ he admitted to himself. Fortunately for Sam Dean couldn't hear him over his own strings of pleas. 

Having made his decision, Sam jumped off the couch and dragged Dean along. Standing upright proved to be difficult for Dean since the vibrations were still distracting him. His little brother reached out to steady himself. In one swift movement Sam lifted Dean up and pulled the legs around his waist. He doubted Dean was able to walk the few steps towards their bedroom. 

Holding his little brother tight, Sam noticed how pliant Dean was. Arms snuck around his neck and with every step Sam made Dean's breathing hitched, helpless against the fact the the toy sliding out. Dazed with lust and the thought of letting Sam down, Dean tried to close his ass around the toy. 

Exactly the moment Dean thought he lost the fight, he was thrown onto a soft surface. A fresh sob broke loose, when his ass hit the bed first and Dean experienced how the vibrator was knocked into him with a single forceful thrust. Dean didn't even notice that Sam pushed him on his back and settled between his legs after spreading them apart. 

„Are you still with me, Dean?“ Sam asked, not honestly expecting an answer. 

The sight in front of him pushed all guilt away. How could he not desire Dean as long as he had him panting beneath him while his little brother's channel trembled, either trying to force the toy out or taking it deeper. 

A single word left Dean's mouth when he made eye contact with Sam. 

„Please,“ he begged and Sam couldn't discern sweat from tears. „Please. Please fuck me.“ 

Sam didn't answer. Instead he flipped Dean around, easily manhandling his little brother. 

„Put your ass up,“ Sam commanded, pushed his own boxers down and watched how Dean tried to get into a kneeling position. 

Losing his patience Sam caught Dean's hips and dragged them upwards, caring little that Dean barely had enough strength left to bury his hands into the sheets. But this was a familiar dance anyway. It wasn't the first time of Sam screwing a little brother into the mattress, who sometimes seemed too aroused to care how hard he was taken. It probably came from Sam's tendency to prepare Dean far too thoroughly. When Sam finally pulled the vibrator out of Dean's ass to replace it with his own cock, he shifted until he could bite into Dean's neck. 

As the head of Sam's dick easily slide into the warm heat, Dean moaned weakly. His brother was big and no amount of preparation could take the feeling of fullness away, when Sam thrust in. He struggled to take it all in, but it was difficult since Dean gasped with every move of Sam's dick. 

Hearing Dean's desperate sobbing, Sam dragged the orgasm out as far as he could and finally said „Tell me little brother. Ever heard of BDSM?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End (so far.) 
> 
> I'm rather proud, since it's the first mutli-chaptered fic I wrote and the wordcount is a new record as well.   
> Thank you for reading the story and for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes you surely found while reading this, but my beta doesn't have the time to look over the story. I would be really grateful if someone would step forth and help me out. I have at least two more chapters (depends how the story is received) to go and I would be really grateful for some assistance.


End file.
